ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Darkness Named
Range of AoE for Nightmare I was standing 16' away and still got hit, how far do you need to be, or is it impossible to avoid Nightmare for the layout? --Lord0din69 04:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :As mentioned on the main page, if Diabolos is in one corner, the three tiles in the opposite corner are outside Nightmare AoE. If all corners drop, it's impossible to avoid. I don't remember the relevant Distance. --Valyana 00:27, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :The pictures were editted to display a distance to avoid Nightmare. I think the author should post a distance screenshot for added proof. The new screenshots still only show a 5 square distance. If there is an avoidable Nightmare distance value, it should be posted. ---Malitia * http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Image:Diablos_nightmare_range_.png - pic taken 3/22/09 nightmare does have a range i was standing at roughly 18 feet ( according to the windower range finder )from the tank so probably 15-16 from diablos and it missed me, which can be seen by only 5 ppl getting hit by it in the log and me popping benediction shortly after nightmare went off. sorry the pic wasnt mid fight but i was a lil busy trying to keep ppl alive. --Fabeian :Alright I went several times, it hit me again at 16', it hit the rdm next to me which was standing 17' away, I had to back up all the way to 20' away from Diabolos to avoid Nightmare. 19' might be safe as well, but I didn't bother trying and risking a wipe. --Lord0din69 01:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :* The screenshot doesn't show proof of more than 5 people actually BEING in the battlefield. Proof discredited :** Actually yes it does... Pyress, Albrulant, Lasswyn, Othin, Vashnir all got slept and within the next couple of lines it reads Fabeulous uses benediction.. therefore 5 slept and the WHM wasnt. just because the party shows 5 people.. you may also notice that the screenshot is scrolled up.--Rinkydink 13:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Bash Stun It is possible to Stun Diabolos (and thus Nightmare) with Weapon Bash, though the chance may simply be very low. I successfully stunned him tonight doing PM3-5. I'm not going to edit the main page yet because I don't know how often it will lad the stun, but it can happen. Here's the screen shot. Highlordkitiara 10:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Awesome addition to the talk page, especially including the screenshot. Thank you--Malitia 20:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Army of SMN's Can anyone tell me if you are able to drop party and have one person drop down fight Diablose and have 5 other Smns be partied in and kill Diablose with smn 2hr from above hince no Nighmare but one person. After the smns start attacking the person that droped down should try to get away from Diablose to try to keep themself alive. If that does not work you can logoff and logon after the person drops down. Suggested person to drop is thf or pld 2 hr to stay alive for the longest possable time. and everyone logon and then reamke party and all smn 2hr to kill diablose or just kite with avatars till dead. can some one test if the dropping party keeps you from draw-in. Anytime you take action on, or gain emnity on Diabolos you will be drawn in to the party. So in this example, if you had thf dropin, everyone logoff, the login, reparty, once you are in the party, Draw-in happens. If you have 6 people all not in party, once they get emnity on Diabolos they will be drawn in to the battlefield. --Malitia 20:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Draw In * When my group fought him we lost due to the fact that he kept spamming Draw In and that way teleported us arround the battlefield all 5-10 seconds. That caused alot of chaos and even hindered the meeles to stay in attack range. We went in with no tank and planned to bounce hate arround. Also our SMN fell down so i either suspect that he uses Draw In as soon as he changes Target or if someone fells down. But even with all members back up he kept useing it. All i readed here so far said he will use it if one stays on the upper platform but that was defnitly not the case we all went down from the first Draw In. Marelia 04/12/2010 Strategies/testimonials *Soloed this mission as MNK76/DNC37 on 2010/06/24 after the update that removed level caps. /DNC was probably not really needed as I only used Healing Waltz once early on to remove Bio II. I took my time and Boosted to full and Chi Blasted for 360 (no MND gear). I resisted Sleep II, Diabolos missed Ultimate Terror and Camisado hit me for 73 and 97. Very easy. Phoenyyx 04:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *Just did this solo after the 06/21/2010 update. Very very very very very easy. Was on 75 RDM/NIN, just keep all buffs up including shadows. Only thing to worry about it Nightmare still. Should you not have stoneskin up, the bio effect from Nightmare can easily drop you into yellow hp. Other than that, it's really the biggest joke of a fight. *Dealing with Nightmare is the key to this mission. If you are using weapon skills to stun Nightmare, the stunners should bring Icarus Wings so that they don't have to build TP first. If you're using a DRK for stun, that is their primary role, damage dealing is a secondary concern. It is very highly recommended to have at least two stunners (DRK or BLU), as Diabolos can use Nightmare twice or more in a short time. ** It's been reported that Blue Mage with capped Blue Magic skill has a high rate (but not 100%) of stunning Diabolos with Head Butt. The advantage over Stun is the low MP cost, 10 second recast, and the added bonus of doing damage. ** Melee jobs can also use /blu for Head Butt, as it still lands reliably. It is believed that Head Butt's accuracy is related to your melee accuracy, not blue magic skill, although this has not been proven with extensive testing. It has been proven to work in this fight for both a NIN/BLU and MNK/BLU. Most players will have enough MP for 7-10 casts and can be extended with the use of MP drinks. *Poison Potions won't keep players safe from Nightmare's Sleep effect, but they will guard against Sleepga, so at least the stunners should drink them. *Known to be beaten by Summoner, Black Mage, Paladin, White Mage, and Monk on Darksday. *Was able to take him down with 2 nin's, 2 sam's, a drk, and a whm. *Killable by: BLU/NIN, MNK/NIN, DRG/NIN, WHM/BLM. Best to save TP for stun weapon skills (Shoulder Tackle, Leg Sweep, Flat Blade). Highly recommend BLU and WHM have yagudo drinks and ethers. No 2hr needed. * Taken down easily with WHM/BLM, NIN/WAR, NIN/RDM, DRK/NIN X3, just stun Nightmare and it's a breeze! *Easily Killable by: BLU/NIN MNK/NIN DRK/NIN WHM/BLM BLM/RDM PLD/WAR. Bring a Yagudo Drink or two if you are a mage, especially if you're liberal with casting. If you are a BLU or /BLU stunner just avoid any long spells and stunning Nightmare was a breeze. a DRK can help cover if Head Butt is resisted, but of about 20 casts he only resisted once. *Taken down with some difficulty on Darksday with BLU/NIN x3, NIN/WAR, PLD/WAR, and WHM/BLM. Make sure you have a solid stun order. Head Butt stuck most always with a few misses, otherwise easy fight. Paladin died once but Ninja able to tank afterwards. Got lucky waking up early after Nightmare. It's a real pain and quite deadly if Nightmare is allowed to hit. Brought food and yagudo drinks. Only 2 poison potions needed and 2 yagudo drinks needed. *2BLM/WHM, RDM/WHM, PLD/WAR, DRK/BLM, BLU/NIN. As DRK I had almost all my chat filters on, and finger on the button for Stun. Waited for "Nightmare" to appear on the chat log and then stunned. Held on to TP until immediately after cast. BLU used Head Butt and PLD used shield bash too. BLMs and stun moves made the difference. --McGoonagle 10:34, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *Did this real easy with Paladin, Blue Mage, and 4x Black Mage. Paladin drops down and aggros Diabolos, Blue pops 2 hour and waits for Nightmare, Black mages go Stonega II > Fire II > Thundaga and cycle that till its dead, should drop it in about 2 minutes. Paladin pops Invincible to keep hate after the first volly.(Yokhai 04:23, 1 November 2007 (UTC)) *DRK/BLU - Easiest Diabolos I've ever done. We had one DRK/BLU, stunned all the Nightmares and used Headbutt when stun wasnt up. He used squid sushi, apparently Headbutt lands better with more acc(? what they told me). If you don't have an army of DRKs or BLUs at your disposal I highly recommend just having your one DRK sub BLU :) * Helped a friend with this fight as: PLD, WHM, MNK, SAM, SAM, SAM. Diabolos cast Nightmare 2 times. All melee used their 2 hour skills right at the start to wear Diabolos down quickly before Nightmare. The first time he cast Nightmare we waited for the Sleep (Status Effect) to wear off. It wore off on the PLD first, who cast cure on the WHM to wake them. Then the WHM came close to the party and used Benediction. This removed everyone's sleep and bio effects. From that point on, the SAM used their TP to use Tachi: Hobaku, which had a very reliable stun effect on Diabolos. Shield Bash was also able to stun-interrupt Diabolos as well. The overall feel was that this strategy worked because the PLD Invincible, Sentinel, etc was able to hold hate against Benediction when it was used to counter-act Nightmare, and the SAM using their Weaponskill to help stun Diabolos. Lastly it was agreed that we were lucky Nightmare wasnt used a 3rd time as it would have resulted in a wipe. the Poison Potion we all used was extremely effective in keeping us doing damage by preventing Sleep II and Sleepga when he cast it. --Malitia 20:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) * No Longer Easily Killable by 2xPup - After the most recent update it seems SE nurfed the method that allowed pups to duo this fight--Ishvara 14:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) - This fight in the past could be beaten by 2 Puppetmasters with just a little coordination (My friend and I did this fight 3 times in one day for different people)Edit: This comment is complete nonsense since no avatar prime can be fought more than once a day if you turn in the whisper before JP midnight!. Edit Even if you are doing this fight as CoP mission and not as prime seems to me you could do more than onceMatchu25 Standing up on the ledge engage the automatons (Stormwaker or Spiritreaver) starting by using Dia II (Having a Light Maneuver up will cause the Stormwaker frame to use Dia II) and then just have them nuke. Diabolos will stay back and not attack them. Then simply keep Ice maneuvers up to aid in nuking. It gets harder below 50% because the automatons won't use Dia II (or any dot it seems) meaning you have to deal with idle regen (The regen unclaimed enemies gain). The way to get around this is to have the automaton's casting times off set from one another so that one casts and then maybe 5 or 7 seconds later the other casts. Use deactivate activate when needed to restore the automaton mp but be sure you are quick about it because if one automaton nukes and then it comes back to him being ready to nuke again and the second automaton does not cast in between that time Diabolos will idle regen HP (10% hp per tick I believe) and set you way back on killing him. What I recommend is waiting for your automaton to cast the last nuke he has mp for deactivate right away then activate right away and about 5-7 seconds after the other persons automaton casts reengage your own whether or not he has an Ice Maneuver up since any spell will stop idle regen. I recommend using Tranquilizer Loudspeaker II Scanner (scanner is a must have for the fight because it prevents the automaton from trying to use drain or aspir) Condenser is also helpful. If you don't have Tranquilizer or Condenser it should not be a huge issue. In the fight I had Tranquilizer and Condenser but the other Puppetmaster did not have either. However it should be noted they were often resisted on their nukes and so they had much lower damage out put. It should also be noted that Manabooster should not be used because if the 2 Puppetmasters don't have the same number of Ice maneuvers active it will offset the gap between casting and make them cast at the same time or close together allowing Diabolos to have time in between casts to idle regen. --Ishvara 15:22, 30 April 2009 (EDT) * PLD/WAR(Elvaan), BLM/WHM(Galka), BLM/NIN(Taru), BLM/WHM(Elvaan), BLM/WHM(Taru), BLM/WHM(Hume) went in and handed the devil back his hat and sent him home crying in 7min34sec on Firesday. PLD died in the last 30seconds but regardless a WIN Muahahaha. Yag drinks, poison pots and RR were the only items used. PLD and 3BLM used 2hrs. Very fun fight that time. Nightmares were used on us twice which hurt but it did spam sleepga's so poison pots helped greatly. 3-4 curaga's were used, one with divine seal when everyone was down below 100hp from bio & AOE's. Only three of the BLM had the spell Stonega2 and would be recommended for all BLM to bring it if possible tho thundaga was doing the same 250ish damage ^^. 2:30, 5/17/2009 (PST) * Killable with some difficulty by NIN/WAR, DRK/BLU, WHM/BLM, and BRD/WHM. NIN popped an entire Hi-Potion Tank's worth of potions and spammed the elemental wheel. DRK primarily meleed and Stunned Nightmare. WHM 2houred near the end. Would not recommend 4-manning this to anyone of average or lower skill. * Soloable by MNK73 with no difficulties at all now that the level cap has been lifted. I thought he may of been scaled up, but it was an easy fight. Boosted to full and opened with chi blast, then just fought as normal. I'd say just about any job 70+ could take him now. 6m38s clear, and I took it slow ;) --Anselme 04:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) * 2 BLU75 and a WHM75 Raped this fight. Could of solo'd was so easy! Initial Battle Positions/Tile Arrangements This section can be used for people to post what their Tile-Drop patterns looked like. I personally have done the CoP Diabolos fight about 7 times, and the Avatar fight 5 times, and my tile layout has never ever been different. However many people have reported different tile layouts, and we also have a screenshot in this section now that shows a pattern which will drop the 2nd row on the Northeast corner; something which I never had when Ive done Diabolos. Due to this I think it is best that from now on, Tile Drop patterns should be placed in the Talk Page for people to see, with a corrosponding link to the Talk page on the main Wiki article, so people can prepare themselves. --Malitia 13:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, the diagram shown for initial positions is wrong, and caused a great deal of panic when our team just tried this. The P is not where the party ends up. Anyone that gets drawn-in will end up in the bottom right tile, and having used this grid as reference it can be extremely confusing to get bearings after looking at that. --Kittn 17:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I agree the text-diagram was confusing. Editted it, and moved the suggested "intial starting positions" to the Talk page, as its more of an opinion, not a rule. --Malitia 20:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Just did this fight last night and took 3 tries. The first and third time when he used Draw In, It threw everyone into random corners. On the second fight he didn't use Draw In. Xirtam 14:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to do this fight right now, and on the third try we experienced what Xirtam did, and more- not only did Draw In drop us in random places, but different tiles also fell! I checked Allakhazam.com and apparently there are three different ways the tiles can fall, contrary to the article which states, "The tiles will always drop the exact same tiles, every time." I have a screenshot to prove so- the fourth time, it was the same "different" set of tiles. The tiles that drop have thicker borders than the tiles that will not. O O D''' X X O X O O O O X O X O X O O X O X X O O O Based on my screenshot and Allakhazam.com's guide, this is what the tile arrangement seemed to be. '''Moved from Main Wiki Article Initial battle positions: :D''' - Diabolos :'''P - where party lands O O D''' O O O O O O O O O '''P O O O O O O O O O O O O One persons experience: :X''' - Tiles that will drop :'''O - Tiles that will not drop O X D''' X O O O O O O O O X O O X O X O X X O O O X '''Another layout experienced: X X D''' X X O X X O O --Commonly Melee/Tanks on these two OO's X X X X X X O X X X X X O O X --Commonly Mages on these two OO's. Farming Chips Just for all the players out there worried if they have an adequate job for soloing these, I took my 75WHM and killed these for myself when no one was around to help me. Just make sure you buff up, and the Diremites won't even lay a single hit on you. Please make sure to do this step before accepting party invites for the mission, as it isn't a quick job, and making party members wait is terrible. -- Davey 23:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I farmed my chip from Nue tower (F-7) where there are two diremite spawns. I found that I could pull a Diremite Assaulter up from the lower level by targetting it through the hole and casting stun. Be aware that these diremites are much tougher, although I didn't have much problem killing them as BLM75/WHM using a sleep nuke method. Around 3 Tier4 nukes took them down. When they did hit me, they went through stoneskin very quickly. Information from Wiki Article moved to Talk *NOTE: If you are a Dragoon subbing a mage job, your Wyvern will use Remove Poison when you WS. So be prepared to use a poison potion immediatly afterwards or save TP to stun at the end. *'NOTE: ' DRK/BLU is an advantage being a DD and stunner (Stun recast time is 45 seconds and Head Butt recast time is 10 seconds). Suggestion on where to stand during battle: X X '''D X X O''' X X '''O O - Melee on "OO" to the right or on "D" where Diabolos stands X X X X X X O''' X X X X X '''O O X - Mages on "OO" *Pull Diabolos to the 2nd row down onto the tiles marked as "OO". Mages should be stand on the "OO" tiles on the bottom row. *Note: If Diabolos casts Nightmare, and then casts Sleepga, the effects of Sleepga will overwrite Nightmare Sleep (Status Effect), so if you have a Poison Potion used, you will then be woke from Sleep (Status Effect). *'NOTE': Diabolos can be Silenced,slowed and paralyzed. --Unnamed User ** From Malitia: This is a good piece of information. We should note as stated below tho that silence cant prevent Nightmare but will prevent all of his Dark-Magic. Paralyze will of course have a chance at interrupting everything. ** From Pikashit 20:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : Since Nightmare is a JA instead of a magic there is no point trying to silence him since it wont make him unable to use it. However silencing him will prevent the use of sleepga, that's better than nothing. ** From Malitia: good point. Edited my comment accordingly. Post June 2010 Update Soloed with some difficulty as 75 BST/WHM. Erase and refresh drinks were key. I should had brought some potions but I had a full inventory. Diabolos will ignore your pet and attack you and Snarl does not work. The beetle pet was doing over 350 damage per hit. I finished with 430 HP and no MP. Ayrlie 03:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC)